Better Than Hoped
by aicchan
Summary: Dumbledore dan Severus Snape memutuskan kalau Harry sama sekali tidak layak hidup bersama keluarga Dursley. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang Harry Potter setelah dia masuk dalam dunianya yang sesungguhnya? First Sevitus Fic. NOT SLASH! RR plis


Better Than Hoped

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Hurt / Comfort / Family

-Warning : Abuse!Dursley, Little bit OOC here-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Awal musim panas di sebuah kawasan perumahan elit bernama Privet Drive tampak begitu ceria. Anak-anak berkumpul di taman untuk menikmati cuaca sore yang cerah dan masih bersahabat. Tawa riang memenuhi seisi taman kecil itu, namun ada satu anak yang tak tampak menikmati semua itu.

Bocah kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu memilih untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dan mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian dari siapa pun yang ada di sana. Wajah anak berambut hitam berantakan itu tampak basah karena airmata. Kacamatanya tergeletak di tanah yang tertutup rumput, warna hijau cemerlang tampak jelas di kedua bola matanya. Sebuah bekas luka aneh berbentuk sambaran petir tersamar di balik poninya yang tidak tertata.

Harry Potter, itulah nama bocah yang tubuhnya tampak lebih kecil dari umurnya yang sebenarnya. Di beberapa bagian badannya terdapat luka dan memar karena ulah sepupunya sendiri, Duddley. Ya, Harry adalah seorang anak yatim piatu dan sekrang tinggal bersama kakak dari mendiang ibunya. Tapi tak pernah sekali pun Harry merasa bahagia di rumah itu. keberadaannya selama tujuh tahun seolah hanya menjadi debu yang tidak berarti di rumah keluarga Dursley itu.

Mendengar suara lonceng dari jam taman yang berdentang tiga kali, Harry bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang besarnya berkali lipat dari ukuran tubuhnya, karena semua barang yang dia punya adalah milik sepupunya yang bertubuh tambun itu.

Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke rumah paman dan bibinya. Kembali... Harry tak pernah mengatakan pulang karena dia tak pernah menganggap tempat itu sebagai rumahnya. Sering Harry berpikir untuk lari, tapi dia tak punya tujuan lain, karena itu dia terus menguatkan hati dengan memikirkan kalau setidaknya masih ada perhatian yang ditujukan untuknya, meski dia harus mengerjakan ini dan itu sebelum mendapat makan. Itu pun kalau paman dan bibinya puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Harry hanya bisa bersabar dan berharap kalau suatu hari nanti... akan ada keajaiban yang membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

.

#

.

"Kau lihat itu?" seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di ambang jendelanya, menantap penuh rasa iba pada sosok bocah yang baru saja masuk ke rumah tetangga di seberang rumahnya, "dia begitu kecil, rapuh. Aku sering melihatnya menangis sendiri di halaman belakang," ujarnya pada seorang pria yang berdiri bagi patung di sebelahnya. Pria itu menggunakan jubah hitam yang kontras dengan seluruh isi rumah yang bernuansa bunga itu.

"Tiap kali keluarga Dursley berpergian, Harry selalu dititipkan di sini. Dan aku hampir selalu menemukan luka baru di tubuh anak itu," ujar si wanita, "ku mohon, selamatkan anak itu sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi... Severus..."

Severus Snape bergeming tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada rumah yang berhadapan dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Rambut hitamnya sedikit tersibak karena tertiup angin yang berhembus di celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk, berbalik dengan wajahnya yang datar seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Dalam pikirannya, dia berhadapan dengan pertentangan yang seru. Ada sisi dirinya yang ingin menyelamatkan anak itu. Namun ada juga sisi lain dirinya yang mencoba cuek. Harry Potter adalah anak dari James Potter dan Lily Evans, yang makin membuatnya bingung. James adalah musuh besar Snape semasa bersekolah dulu, sedangkan Lily... adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah Snape cintai. Dulu... hingga saat ini.

Sisi dirinya yang cuek berteriak keras menyatakan kalau anak itu anak James Potter. Penampilan fisiknya benar-benar serupa dengan ayahnya. Namun sisi dirinya yang lain menyadari kalau anak itu juga mewarisi bagian tubuh Lily yang sangat dia sukai. Bola mata yang berwarna hijau.

"Severus..."

"Tenanglah, Arabella," ujarnya kalem, lalu dia berbalik dan menuju ke perapian, "aku akan bicarakan dengan Dumbledore."

.

#

.

"Masuk dalam kamarmu dan tak ada makan malam hari ini!!" Vernon Dursley membentak keponakannya itu dengan kasar dan mendorongnya keluar dari dapur.

Harry meringis kesakitan saat lututnya terbentur lantai saat dia terjatuh di lantai. Dia berdiri bertumpu di dinding dan membuka lemari di bawah tangga. Kamarnya. Saat akan melangkah, dia merasa kepalanya sakit bukan main. Pamannya baru saja menghantam kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan raksasa itu hanya karena Harry menjatuhkan sebet makan.

Mencoba tak memperdulikan sakit dan juga perut yang keroncongan, Harry pun masuk dalam 'kamarnya', namun belum lagi dia menutup pintu, terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan.

Harry tak menunggu perintah untuk membuka pintu, karena nyatanya, Harry lah yang melakukan semua pekerjaan di rumah itu. tertatih karena nyeri di lutut juga kepalanya, Harry pun menuju ke pintu depan untuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam, Mr Potter."

Harry membeku di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Dia kini berhadapan dengan seorang tua dengan rambut dan jenggot panjang keperakan. Pria itu berwajah teduh, ramah dan membuat Harry entah kenapa merasa aman. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian paling ajaib yang pernah dilihat Harry, plus sebuah jubah putih yang tampak menambah wibawa alami pria itu.

Lalu pandangan Harry beralih pada sosok di belakang di pria tua. Berbeda dengan orang di hadapan Harry, pria lain itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dari atas ke bawah, membuat Harry menjadi sedikit merinding.

Harry tersadar saat mendengar suara pintu dapur terbuka dan suara bibinya tertangkap telinganya, "siapa tamunya, Ha-" tapi ucapan Petunia –bibi Harry- tak pernah selesai begitu dia melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi dan tubuh kurusnya tampak mengecil karena ketakutan, membuat Harry jadi heran. Tak lama, Vernon pun muncul dari belakang istrinya. Dan rupanya reaksi mereka sama. Wajah Vernon berubah ungu dan tubuh gemuknya seolah mengempis seolah dia berharap bisa menghilangkan timbunan lemak di sana.

"Selamat malam, Mr dan Mrs Dursley," sapa pria tua di hadapan Harry, "maaf mengganggu makan malam kalian," katanya ramah seolah tak melihat ekspresi ngeri dan jijik di wajah Vernon dan Petunia. Dudley tak tampak, karena pastinya bocah pengecut itu memilih untuk menyantap makan malamnya tanpa peduli apapun.

"Saya Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah dari Hogwarts Wizard-"

"TAK ADA SEKOLAH MACAM ITU!!!" raung Vernon murka. Harry sampai berjengit dan spontan merapat ke tangga, "tak akan aku biarkan orang-orang macam kalian mengotori rumahku. PERGI!! PERGI!!!"

Tapi pria tua dan pria yang ada di belakangnya tak tampak takut dengan suara Vernon yang bahkan sanggup membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi itu.

"Sayangnya, Mr Dursley," ujar Dumbledore, "kami datang kemari untuk menjemput Mr Harry Potter karena sepertinya saya telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menitipkannya disini."

Harry benar-benar kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Dia tidak akan pergi kemana pun," kini Vernon maju ke depan istrinya, "dia tidak akan menjadi orang-orang aneh seperti kalian. Dia akan menjadi anak normal!"

Harry melihat mata orang bernama Dumbledore itu berkilat, "normal? Dengan menjadikannya lebih parah bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan peri rumah?"

"JANGAN-ucapkan kata-kata dari... dari dunia kalian di bawah atap rumahku," suara Vernon kini bergetar.

Namun sekali lagi Dumbledore seolah tidak menganggap perkataan Vernon itu penting. Dia malah menoleh pada Harry dan tersenyum ramah, "nah, Mr Potter, ku rasa kau banyak pertanyaan pada kami. Apa kau bersedia ikut dengan kami dan mendengar semuanya?"

"DIA TIDAK AKAN PERGI KEMANA-MANA!!" raung Vernon lagi, "Jangan berani-berani me-!!" kalimat itu segera terputus. Wajah Vernon menjadi pucat dan dia memegangi tenggorokannya. Dan saat itu Harry bisa melihat kalau lidah pamannya itu melekat di langit-langit mulutnya. Petunia berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Kau tidak perlu lakukan itu, Severus," ujar Dumbledore pada orang dibelakangnya dan kembali pada Harry, "nah, nak... bagaimana?"

Dihadapkan pada situasi yang selalu dia impikan, untuk bisa meninggalkan keluarga Dursley yang mengerikan ini, Harry segera mengangguk, "saya ikut dengan anda, sir."

Dumbledore tersenyum senang, "sekarang kemasi barangmu dan kita pergi dari sini."

"Itu tak perlu, Albus," ujar Snape, "menurut Arabella, dia tak punya pakaian layak."

"Oh," Dumbledore memandang Petunia, "ini benar-benar kesalahan terbesarku," lalu dia merangkul pundak Harry dan membimbingnya kearah Severus. Lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya, seketika lidah Vernon kembali seperti semula, "biar bagaimana pun saya berterima kasih pada kalian yang bersedia menerima Harry selama tujuh tahun ini."

"Kau bawa dia, kami tak sudi melihatnya lagi," ancam Vernon.

Tapi Dumbledore tetap tenang dan berkata, "kami juga tak mau lagi menyerahkan anak berharga ini pada anda sekalian. Berarti ini perpisahan kita, kalau begitu. Severus, ku rasa kau bisa bawa Mr Potter."

Severus mengangguk dan merapatkan pegangannya di bahu Harry.

"Selamat tinggal," Dumbledore tersenyum, mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari balik jubahnya, begitu juga dengan Snape. Dan dalam satu jentikan, mereka pun menghilang tanpa jejak dari rumah itu.

.

#

.

Harry mendadak merasa mual saat sensasi seperti terhisap pusaran air itu mendadak menghilang. Tubuhnya limbung tapi segera ditahan oleh tangan yang kokoh.

"Maaf, sir," kata Harry pada pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Dumbledore seraya mengusap wajah Harry yang pucat.

"Y-ya, sir. Hanya saja... yang barusan itu... apa?" tanya Harry yang jelas keheranan karena kini dia berada di sebuah tempat yang tampak seperti kedai makan, padahal sedetik yang lalu dia masih ada di rumah keluarga Dursley. Dia pun membenahi letak kacamatanya.

Dumbledore bertukar pandang sekilas dengan Snape, "ku rasa malam ini kau mengalami banyak kejadian," ujarnya, "istirahatlah, esok pagi, kita bicarakan semua," pria tua itu memandang ke arah konter, "Tom, kami butuh sebuah kamar."

Pria bungkuk di balik konter itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Dumbledore, "kamar sebelas," katanya.

"Nah, Severus. Malam ini kupercayakan dia padamu. Aku harus ke kementrian. Besok pagi aku kemari lagi," Dumbledore memberikan kunci itu pada Snape.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Snape.

"Dan aku yakin Mr Potter ini butuh seporsi makan malam," ujar Dumbledore sebelum dia berbalik menuju ke perapian.

Harry sampai lupa mengedipkan matanya saat melihat sosok pria tua itu menghilang ditelan kobaran api berwarna hijau, "ap.."

"Bukan waktunya membicarakan itu."

Harry tak bisa melawan saat dia diajak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke lantai atas yang ternyata merupakan sebuah penginapan. Pria itu membuka sebuah pintu dan menyuruh Harry masuk.

"Duduk!"

Dengan patuh Harry duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di dekat perapian. Dia memandang pria berambut hitam itu yang sedang mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik jubah. Dengan satu jentikan tongkat hitam ramping itu, api berkobar di perapian. Harry berjengit tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Kemudian ada ketukan di pintu kamar itu. Snape membukanya, dan ternyata ada pelayan penginapan yang membawakan makan malam. Snape mengambil mangkuk itu dan menyuruh si pelayan pergi, lalu dia menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup bawang pada Harry.

"Makanlah!"

Harry memandang pria itu sedikit ragu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku buang ini."

Mendengar itu, segera Harry menerima mangkuk itu dan mulai makan. Rasa hangat dari sup lezat itu membuat Harry sejenak melupakan segala pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepalanya.

Setelah Harry selesai makan, dia kembali memandang Snape yang kini duduk di kursi lain yang ada di dekat perapian.

Menyadari kalau sejak tadi dia diperhatikan. Severus memandang bocah laki-laki itu, "kau sudah selesai?"

Harry mengangguk, "ya, sir."

"Letakan saja disana dan tidurlah!"

"T-tapi..." protes Harry tidak berlanjut begitu melihat pandangan tajam dari Severus mengarah padanya. Maka Harry pun berdiri dan meletakkan mangkuknya di kursi. Saat dia hendak melangkah ke tempat tidur, mendadak sakit kepala yang sempat menghilang mendadak muncul lagi dan membuat Harry serasa baru saja dihantam oleh pemukul besi.

Melihat Harry terhuyung, Severus segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menangkap tubuh Harry sebelum anak itu jatuh menghantam lantai. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui kalau Harry pingsan dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

.

#

.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia menemukan dirinya terbaring nyaman di kasur yang empuk. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Harry untuk sadar dan ingat kalau dia sekarang tidak ada di rumah Dursley lagi. Ada dua orang yang membawanya pergi dari sana. Lalu semalam... dia pingsan setelah makan malam...

Harry berusaha bangun, tapi badannya terasa sakit semua, jadilah dia pasrah dan berbaring lagi. Lalu sayup dia mendengar suara percakapan dari luar kamar itu.

"Kau yakin tak ada luka lain?" Harry mengenali suara Dumbledore.

"Tak ada. Tapi di seluruh tubuhnya terdapat bekas luka yang tidak wajar untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun, Albus," kini terdengar suara Snape.

"Ah... aku benar-benar bersalah pada anak itu, Severus."

Lalu hening sebentar sebelum suara Snape terdengar lagi.

"Apa keputusan Kementrian?"

"Mencari orang tua asuh atau seseorang yang bersedia merawatnya dengan layak. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Harry pada sembarang orang. Anak itu membawa takdir yang besar, Severus, kau tahu itu."

Harry mencoba mencari kacamatanya dan dia mendapatkannya di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur. Segera dia memakainya.

"Pilihanku adalah membawa dia ke Hogwarts –yang mana prosesnya pasti akan sulit dan lama- atau mencari pelindung untuknya," suara Dumbledore terdengar agak lirih kali ini.

Hening bergaung lagi. Harry juga masih belum menangkap benar apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Severus, hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya untuk merawatnya."

"Aku?!" suara Snape nyaris sedingin es, "tak mungkin, Albus. Kau memintaku merawat anak Potter?"

"Dia juga anak Lily, Severus."

Harry memaksakan diri untuk duduk meski sendi-sendi di tubuhnya protes.

"Tapi kenapa aku, Albus?" tanya Snape, "masih ada Minerva, atau Poppy yang lebih terbiasa dengan anak-anak."

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, Severus... hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya untuk ini."

Harry meremas selimutnya saat dia tak mendengar apa pun untuk beberapa saat. Entah kenapa dia penasaran sekali tentang apa yang akan Snape katakan setelah ini.

"... Kita biarkan dia memilih, Albus..." ujar Severus akhirnya.

"Ku kira itu keputusan yang adil," suara Dumbledore terdengar riang, "nah kurasa, Mr Potter sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya," pintu kamar itu pun terbuka lalu masuklah Dumbledore dan Severus, "selamat pagi, Harry. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya, sir."

Dumbledore menjentikkan jarinya, membuat dua buah kursi di kamar itu meluncur dan berhenti di dekat tempat tidur. Dia dan Snape duduk di sana memandang Harry.

"Ku rasa kau sempat mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan tadi, Harry," Dumbledore tersenyum, "dan sebelum kita bahas lebih lanjut, aku ingin bertanya apa kau sudah siap mendengarkan cerita kami tentang siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Atau kau lebih memilih sarapan terlebih dahulu."

"Saya ingin mendengar, sir," jawab Harry segera. Anak laki-laki itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Dumbledore yang tampak senang.

"Baiklah, Harry. Jadi... aku akan mulai dari fakta kalau kau adalah seorang penyihir."

Anehnya, Harry tak begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Senang dengan reaksi Harry, Dumbledore melanjutkan, "tapi aku yakin kita belum berkenalan dengan benar, Harry. Namaku Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah dari Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dan ini adalah Profesor Severus Snape, Potion Master di Hogwarts."

Harry tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, jadinya dia hanya bergeming di tempat tidurnya.

"Dan sekarang Harry, aku akan menceritakan tentang kedua orang tuamu," Dumbledore menangkupkan kedua tangan di pangkuannya, "Ayah dan ibumu, Harry, adalah James Potter dan Lily Evans. Keduanya adalah penyihir yang sangat handal. Mereka berdua tewas karena seorang penyihir kejam bernama Voldemort."

Harry menangkap sedikit gerakan dari sosok Severus, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa dan kembali mendengarkan Dumbledore.

"Saat itu kau baru berusia satu tahun, Harry. Dan saat Voldemort mencoba untuk membunuhmu, kutukan yang dia arahkan padamu berbalik padanya dan membuatnya menjadi tidak berdaya. Sementara kau hanya menerima bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir itu."

Jantung Harry berdetak begitu kencang saat dia meraba bekas luka di keningnya, "dia... berusaha membunuh saya, sir?"

"Ya, Harry. Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui, kau masih ada di sini, hidup, sehat dan tidak kurang satu apa pun," ujar Dumbledore, "dan sekarang masalahnya, Harry... kami belum bisa memutuskan dengan siapa kau akan tinggal setelah paman dan bibimu tak lagi menerimamu di sana, _yeah_, itu karena kesalahan kami juga."

"Anda tidak salah, sir," kata Harry, "a-anda berdua menyelamatkan saya dari sana." Saat itu adalah kali pertama Harry menerima sentuhan yang penuh kasih ketika Dumbledore membelai kepalanya.

"Kau anak baik, Harry. Anak baik."

Harry tersenyum canggung, tak terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Seperti yang kau dengar tadi," Dumbledore menurunkan tangannya, "aku meminta Profesor Severus Snape ini untuk menjadi pelindungmu. Tapi dia menginginkan kau untuk memilih."

Harry memandang sosok yang sedari tadi sama sekali tidak bicara di belakang Dumbledore.

"Profesor Snape adalah staff pengajar di Hogwarts yang paling aku percayai, Harry. Aku yakin dia akan bisa merawatmu dengan baik," Dumbledore tersenyum.

"Kau memaksanya, Albus," kata Snape.

"Tidak, Severus. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," Dumbledore kembali memandang Harry, matanya berkilau jenaka, "atau... begini saja. Severus, Harry akan tinggal bersamamu selama beberapa minggu. Kita lihat apa keputusannya setelah itu. aku sendiri akan mengurus proses supaya Harry bisa dirawat di Hogwarts. Bagaimana? Cukup adil untuk kita kan?"

Snape diam sejenak, "... aku setuju."

Dumbledore tersenyum senang sekali, "nah kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan," dia berdiri, "Harry, selamat datang di duniamu yang sebenarnya. Ku harap kau menikmati kehidupanmu yang baru ini."

"Ya, sir. Terima kasih," kali ini Harry benar-benar tersenyum dan dua tepukan lembut di kepalanya dia dapat dari Dumbledore lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tinggalkan kalian untuk mulai saling mengenal," Dumbledore menoleh pada Severus, "kau tahu akau dan staff lain akan dengan senang hati membantumu, Severus. Nah, sampai jumpa, kalau begitu," pria tua itu pun berbalik pergi meningglkan Harry berdua dengan Snape.

Kembali hening yang terdengar di telinga Harry. Satu yang Harry tahu pasti tentang orang di hadapannya ini, pendiam.

"Jadi," Snape memutuskan untuk menghentikan keheningan yang serasa membuatnya menjadi bodoh itu, dia pun berdiri, "rapikan dirimu. Kita butuh baju layak untukmu sebelum kembali ke Spinner's End –rumahku-."

Maka Harry pun bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, tapi agaknya itu tak baik untuk badannya karena mendadak lututnya terasa lemas dan dia nyaris terjatuh. Beruntung Snape bisa menahannya.

"Tak usah tergesa!"

"Y-ya, sir, terima kasih" Harry berdiri lagi dengan bertumpu pada tangan Snape, lalu dia berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi.

.

Harry berdiri bagai patung saat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang. Tadi setelah dia selesai merapikan diri, Snape mengajaknya keluar dari penginapan yang bernama Leaky Cauldron itu. Lalu mereka sampai di sebuah jalan buntu, setidaknya itu yang Harry kira, sebelum akhirnya Snape mengetuk bata di tembok tinggi itu. Dan kini... tembok itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah jalanan panjang yang penuh dengan toko-toko aneh dan juga orang-orang berjubah seperti Snape dan Dumbledore.

"Ini... adalah Diagon Alley," kata Snape sebelum Harry bertanya, "pusat perbelanjaan penyihir seperti kita. Tak terlacak dari London-nya muggle."

"Muggle?" Harry mengikuti langkah Snape, dengan susah payah berusaha tidak terlalu banyak menoleh kanan kiri.

"Komunitas non-sihir."

Harry ikut Snape masuk ke sebuah toko, Madam Malkin, Harry membaca tulisan di jendela toko itu.

"Profesor Snape," seorang wanita paruh baya keluar menyambut mereka, "apa yang membuatmu datang kemari di tengah liburan musim panas seperti ini?"

"Aku butuh pakaian layak untuk anak ini," Snape mendorong punggung Harry supaya anak itu berhenti bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Demi Merlin, Harry Potter," seru wanita itu, "masuklah nak, masuklah! Ayo kemari!" wanita itu tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Harry.

Setelah Madam Malkin selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Kini Harry sudah memakai pakaian yang layak. Meski dia masih canggung dan merasa aneh untuk memakai jubah seperti ini, toh bahan yang dia pakai membuatnya sangat nyaman. Snape juga memesan banyak lagi pakaian untuk Harry pada wanita itu dan memintanya dikirim ke rumah.

Kemudian Snape membawanya berkeliling Diagon Alley, mengajaknya ke toko buku Flourish and Blotts, membelikannya dua buku cerita anak-anak. Lalu Harry juga mendapat sebuah es krim yang luar biasa enaknya dari toko Florean Fortescue. Harry makin yakin kalau sebenarnya pria bernama Severus Snape ini adalah orang yang sangat baik, meski pendiam dan penampilannya sedikit menyeramkan.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang luar biasa bagi bocah tujuh tahun itu. Sepertinya dia tidak mungkin memohon supaya bisa lebih bahagia dari sekarang. Tak ada paman bibi yang suka menyiksanya dan sepupu yang selalu mempermainkannya. Dia bebas sekarang.

Selesai di Diagon Alley, Snape menggenggam tangan Harry –sedikit sakit- tapi Harry tidak protes karena entah bagaimana dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dan benarlah, seketika dia seperti tersedot dalam pusaran angin yang luar biasa kencang sampai dia kesulitan bernafas.

Entah sudah berapa lama, akhirnya Harry merasakan semua normal lagi. Perlahan dia pun membuka matanya. Kini dia berada tak jauh dari sebuah perumahan yang tampak monoton. Seluruh rumahnya bertipe sama, terbuat dari bata dan berbentuk persegi membosankan.

Sekali lagi Harry mengikuti langkah Snape menuju ke salah satu rumah di jajaran bangunan yang berhimpit itu. Setelah pintu dibuka, dia pun masuk. Harry langsung tiba di ruang duduk. Di tiap sisi dindingnya terdapat rak tinggi yang penuh dengan buku-buku dengan segala ukuran. Ada sebuah sofa tua dekat perapian.

"Kamarmu ada di pintu pertama setelah tangga, barang-barang yang kita beli tadi sudah ada di sana, dan tugasmu menatanya" ujar Severus, "kau bebas kemana pun kecuali lab pribadiku di ruang bawah tanah. Mengerti?"

"Ya, sir."

"Pergilah!"

Harry mengangguk dan segera naik ke lantai dua.

.

Malam harinya, Harry duduk di meja makan bersama Snape. Makan malam untuk dua orang sudah tersedia di meja, membuat Harry heran karena dia tidak pernah melihat Snape berada di dapur.

"Dumbledore memutuskan kalau masakanku tak cukup baik untukmu," kata Snape, "jadi dia mengirim peri rumah dari Hogwarts untuk menyediakan makan untuk kita selama kau ada di sini."

"Peri rumah?"

"Mahkluk kecil yang menjadi pelayan keluarga penyihir. Ku rasa kau akan temukan itu di buku yang kau beli tadi. Sekarang, tak ada pertanyaan lagi dan makanlah!"

Harry pun menikmati makan malam terenak yang pernah dia rasakan. Bahkan dia segera saja menobatkan Jus Labu sebagai minuman favoritnya mulai sekarang. Perutnya seolah akan sanggup menghabiskan berapa porsi juga malam itu.

Selasai makan, dia dan Snape duduk di ruang baca. Snape membaca sebuah buku tebal yang bahkan Harry tak mau bertanya buku apa itu. Sementara Harry sendiri membaca buku cerita anak-anak yang dia dapat tadi. Meski membingungkan, Harry menikmati cerita tentang _Air Mancur Keberuntungan_ juga cerita _Cici Kelinci dan Ekornya yang Berkotek_. Menghibur untuknya.

.

Snape menutup bukunya saat merasa ruangan itu terlalu hening. Rupanya Harry tertidur di sofa tempatnya duduk. Buku ceritanya terbuka percuma di pangkuannya. Snape berdiri dan menuju ke anak laki-laki itu.

"Bangunlah! Kau harus tidur di kamar!" Snape menepuk pipi anak itu pelan, tapi Harry sama sekali tidak tampak terganggu.

Menghela nafas, Snape akhirnya menggendong Harry; dan betapa terkejutnya dia merasakan betapa ringan tubuh anak itu. Sangat kurus, sehingga Snape bisa merasakan tulang-tulang menyentuh tangannya.

Perlahan dia membawa Harry ke kamar dan membaringkan anak itu lalu menyelimutinya. Dilepasnya kacamata Harry dan diletakkannya di meja. Sejenak Snape memandang wajah anak itu.

Lepas dari kenyataan kalau ada bagian dari Harry yang merupakan keturunan mutlak dari James, Snape tidak bisa mengacuhkan kalau sebenarnya Harry adalah anak yang manis dan menyenangkan. Tidak rewel dan tidak cerewet. Sopan dan sepertinya memiliki daya tangkap yang bagus. Selama ini Snape anti pada yang namanya anak kecil, tapi Harry berbeda, dengan cepat anak itu bisa membuat Snape merasa akrab dan nyaman.

Mungkin... menjadi pelindung anak ini bukanlah keputusan yang jelek; begitu batin Snape.

.

#

.

Pagi pertama Harry bangun, butuh beberapa waktu sampai dia ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dia tak lagi berada di Privet Drive nomor 4. Sekarang dia ada di Spinner's End, rumah Severus Snape. Dan mulai sekarang, dia akan tinggal di sini.

Harry memakai kacamatanya dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Di luar matahari masih bersinar redup, jadi Harry yakin dia yang pertama bangun di rumah itu, sama seperti tiap paginya di keluarga Dursley. Kemudian dia merapikan tempat tidurnya sehingga menjadi rapi seolah tak pernah ditiduri sebelumnya, lalu membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan kamar itu terang dengan alami.

"Tak ku kira kau bangun sepagi ini, Pot—Harry..."

Harry seketika berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Snape berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, "selamat pagi, sir," sapanya.

Snape bergeming, lalu dia memandang sekeliling kamar itu. Rapi. Terlalu rapi untuk ukuran anak umur tujuh tahun. Dia baru semalam menempati kamar ini, tapi semua barangnya sudah tertata. Beberapa mainan yang Snape belikan juga berjajar dengan rapi di rak, bungkusan kertas baju-bajunya terlipat rapi dan tersimpan di sudut ruangan. Di tumpuk dan diikat. Siap dibuang. Ini... sedikit tidak wajar.

"Anda juga bangun pagi sekali, sir."

"Ini jam bangunku yang biasa," kata Snape setelah lepas dari pikirannya, "ku pikir kau akan bangun sedikit lebih siang."

Harry hanya diam.

Snape tidak memperpanjang, "... baiklah. Karena kau sudah bangun, ku rasa kau bisa membantuku memetik bahan untuk ramuan. Kau mau?"

Wajah Harry berubah ceria, "ya, sir. Saya akan membantu," katanya semangat.

"Aku tunggu di bawah dalam sepuluh menit," Snape pun meninggalkan kamar Harry dan turun ke lantai bawah. Dia menuju ke rak buku dan mengambil buku dasar Ramuan.

Tak lama Harry pun turun dan Snape memberikan buku itu pada Harry,

"Ada ilustrasi dari daun-daun yang akan kita cari pagi ini. Jadi kau bisa mencocokannya dulu."

Harry menerima buku itu, lalu dia mengikuti Snape keluar rumah dan menuju ke hutan, "... sir? Kalau kita mencari di hutan, apa muggle bisa menemukannya juga?"

"Tidak," kata Snape, "tempat tumbuh tanaman sihir dilindungi oleh sekat yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh penyihir."

Harry mengangguk mengerti dan tidak bertanya lagi sampai mereka tiba di tempat yang dituju oleh Snape. Setelahnya, Harry mulai membantu mencari daun-daun yang disebutkan oleh Snape dengan melihat ke lembar-lembar halaman buku yang dia bawa.

Sekitar hampir tiga puluh menit mencari, mau tak mau Snape mengagumi betapa cepat daya tangkap Harry. Anak itu bisa dengan cepat membedakan tanaman satu dengan yang lainnya. Dia juga bisa menyebutkan kegunaan dasar bahan yang dia dapat.

Selesai 'berburu' mereka kembali ke rumah dan Snape segera masuk ke dalam labnya setelah memberitahu Harry kalau dia bisa membuat roti di dapur.

Maka di dapurlah Harry kini berada. Dia memandang seisi dapur itu. Tak seperti dapur di rumah Dursley sangat bersih dan rapi, dapur ini, meski tidak sampai taraf 'hancur', tapi cukup berantakan. Dan rupanya kebiasaan –wajar ataupun paksaan- tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Alih-alih membuat roti, Harry malah dengan semangat membersihkan dapur kecil itu.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Harry tersentak dan nyaris saja menjatuhkan botol selai yang dia bawa, lalu dia berbalik dan melihat Snape ada di puntu dapur, "sedang membuat roti, sir..."

"Bukan itu yang aku tanya. Tapi kenapa dapur ini jadi rapi dan bersih?"

"Maaf, sir. Saya tadi sedikit membersihkannya."

Snape memandang sekeliling dapur itu. Bisa dibilang, bahkan tak ada sisa debu di sudut ruangan yang jarang sekali tersentuh oleh Snape itu.

"Anda mau roti, sir? Saya terlanjur membuat untuk dua orang," Harry menyodorkan piring berisi dua potong roti.

Dari kelakuan Harry pagi ini saja, Snape sudah bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana kehidupan Harry bersama keluarga Dursley.

"Harry... aku butuh bicara denganmu. Ikut aku."

"B-baik, sir."

Snape memandang wajah Harry yang mendadak tampak ketakutan, "aku tidak akan menghukummu. Aku hanya ingin bicara."

Lalu mereka berdua menuju ke ruang baca, Snape menyeret sebuah kursi kayu berhadapan dengan sofa tunggal tempatnya duduk. Tanpa perintah, Harry pun duduk di kursi kayu itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Aku akan tahu kalau kau berbohong."

Harry mengangguk.

"Apa saja yang telah keluarga bibimu perbuat padamu. Kenapa mereka menghukum, bahkan sampai memukulimu?"

Tubuh Harry mengejang, dengan terbata dia menjawab pertanyaan itu, "me-mereka tidak suka kalau aku melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan. Memasak... membersihkan rumah, halaman atau apapun yang mereka perintahkan padaku."

Snape merasakan amarah mulai memenuhi dirinya. Bagaimana bisa... muggle-muggle itu menyiksa Harry, anak Lily, seperti itu.

"Sejak kapan mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

"A-aku tidak ingat, sir... sudah... lama sekali," air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Harry, tanpa bisa dia tahan, dia pun menceritakan semua yang dialaminya selama hidup bersama keluarga Dursley.

Melihat anak laki-laki itu menangis sejadinya, Snape merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergelut dalam tubuhnya. Begitu dia sadar, tangannya sudah mengusap pipi anak itu, menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir seolah tak akan berhenti. Dan tanpa dia sadari pula, dia merengkuh tubuh Harry dan memangkunya, lalu memeluk anak itu. sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa terasa begitu wajar.

"Kau harus lupakan semua itu, Harry. Kau tidak akan menderita lagi, aku janji."

Harry menangis di dada Snape dan mencengkram jubahnya, ini kali pertama dia bisa menangis sepuasnya. Tak ada yang memarahi, tak ada yang memukul... ini kali pertama Harry merasa diterima, dihargai dan disayangi.

"Disini kau tidak harus melakukan apapun untuk makan. Kau bisa makan sepuasmu kalau kau lapar. Kau bisa bermain kalau kau bosan, belajar kalau kau mau," Snape mengusap kepala Harry, "aku akan melindungimu."

.

Snape membaringkan Harry yang tertidur karena lelah menangis. Sejenak dia diam memandang wajah tidur Harry yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Saat itu Snape tak lagi bisa menyamakan wajah Harry dengan James, ayahnya. Yang tampak dimata Snape sekarang hanyalah seorang anak yang haus akan kasih sayang, seorang anak yang begitu kesepian.

Setelah menyelimuti Harry, Snape kembali ke lantai bawah, masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil roti isi yang dibuatkan oleh Harry tadi.

Snape benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sebencinya dia pada anak kecil, dia tidak akan menyuruh anak yang baru berumur lima tahun untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangg. Dan kenapa para muggle itu sangat tak berhati?

.

#

.

Tak terasa hampir dua minggu sudah Harry tinggal bersama Snape. Tubuh Harry yang semula kurus kering, kini mulai tampak seperti anak seusianya pada umumnya. Sehat, riang dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Selama itu juga Snape jadi tahu kalau Harry memang dasarnya anak yang suka kerapian dan lumayan perfeksionis. Dia tidak pernah melihat rumahnya jadi begitu rapi. Buku-buku yang semula tertata begitu saja di rak, kini menjadi tatanan yang teratur sesuai abjad.

Masing-masing dari mereka sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan dalam keseharian mereka. Harry juga beradaptasi dengan cepat di lingkungan itu. Sesekali dia ikut Snape mencari bahan-bahan ramuan di hutan. Kalau Snape sedang mengurung diri dalam lab. Harry memilih untuk diam dan membaca di kamarya.

Harry pun mulai belajar dasar-dasar sihir karena beberapa hari yang lalu, dia sempat meledakkan ruang duduk rumah itu saat dia terkejut begitu melihat peri rumah untuk pertama kalinya. Karena itu Snape mulai melatih Harry untuk mengontrol sihirnya.

Harry pun mulai sedikit tertarik dengan ramuan, karena nyaris semua buku yang ada di rumah itu adalah buku tentang ramuan. Dia banyak bertanya pada Snape tentang bahan-bahan dan juga cara membuat ramuan. Snape sendiri, anehnya, menjawab semua itu dengan senang hati. Seperti hari ini...

"Jadi apa yang terjadi kalau kita salah meramu Felix Felicis, sir?"

"Maka cairan keberuntungan akan berubah menjadi cairan petaka. Dan kau tidak akan mau tahu apa akibatnya, Harry. Karena itu tak sembarang orang bisa membuat Felix Felicis."

"Lalu apa anda bisa, sir?"

Snape membalik halaman bukunya, "aku mendapat gelar sebagai Potion Master bukan cuma sekedar untuk pajangan saja."

Harry tersenyum dan melanjutkan membaca. Buku cerita anak-anak sudah tidak menarik lagi baginya. Kini dia tertarik dengan mantra-mantra dasar yang akan dipelajari murid kelas satu Hogwarts.

"Kapan saya akan mulai masuk Hogwarts, sir?" tanya Harry.

"Setelah umurmu sebelas tahun."

"Apa saya pasti akan masuk ke sana, sir?"

Snape memandang anak itu, "tentu, Harry. Aku yakin kalau ledakan di rumah ini kemarin dulu itu menjadi bukti nyata kalau kau adalah seorang penyihir sejati. Dan setiap penyihir, telah terdaftar sejak hari kelahiran mereka."

Harry tak bicara lagi dan kembali membaca. Poin lain yang membuat Snape nyaman bersama anak laki-laki itu, dia tak terlalu banyak menuntut. Sejenak, hening yang menyenangkan menjadi teman mereka. Yang terdengar hanya suara lembar halaman yang dibalik, selebihnya—hanya kesunyian.

.

Harry menutup bukunya saat waktu sudah beranjak pada pukul sepuluh malam. dia menyimpan lagi buku itu dalam rak.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" tanya Snape.

"Ya, sir," kata Harry, "selamat malam, sir."

"... Malam."

Harry tersenyum mendengar itu. Hari-hari pertama dia di sini, Snape tidak pernah menjawab 'selamat malam' dari Harry, tapi sekarang, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka. Dan Harry senang sekali, karenanya dia menuju ke kamar dengan hati riang dan segera tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Dumbledore datang mengunjungi mereka, membawa kabar kalau proses supaya Harry bisa dirawat di Hogwarts sudah berjalan. Tapi ternyata Snape mempunyai keputusan lain,

"Itu tak perlu, Albus," ujar pria berambut hitam itu, setelah mempersilahkan Dumbledore duduk di sofa tunggal sementara dia dan Harry duduk di sofa yang lain, "mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, Harry akan berada dalam perlindunganku."

Itu membuat Harry terkejut tapi luar biasa senang dan wajah Dumbledore berubah menjadi lebih berseri-seri.

"Bagus sekali, Severus. Bagus sekali," pria tua berkacamata mata bulan separo itu memandang Harry, "kau setuju dengan ini, Harry?"

Tanpa ragu, Harry menjawab, "ya, sir. Saya akan senang sekali tinggal disini bersama Profesor Snape," dia memandang sosok yang kini sudah berasa sangat akrab dengannya itu, dan dia makin senang melihat senyum muncul di wajah Snape –meski hanya sebuah lengkungan samar, tapi Harry yakin pria itu sedang tersenyum-.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu bolak-balik ke kementrian lagi. Sangat melegakan," katanya, "nah kalau kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi sebuah 'keluarga', kau harus mulai memikirkan tentang tahun ajaran baru, Severus."

Harry memandang Severus dan Dumbledore bergantian, tapi dia tidak bicara.

"Tahun ajaran baru..." kata Severus lirih, "aku akan tetap mengajar, kalau itu yang mau kau tahu."

"Tentu aku tahu kau akan tetap mengajar, Severus. Tapi yang ku tanyakan adalah tentang Harry," Dumbledore melirik Harry dengan mata birunya yang berkilau, "masa kau tega meninggalkan anak sekecil Harry di sini sendirian selama kau mengajar?"

Severus memandang mentornya itu dengan tajam, "jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Jelas itu yang ku maksud, Severus."

Harry makin kebingungan tapi belum berani bicara.

"Dulu sekali di Hogwarts juga pernah ada staff pengajar yang membawa serta anaknya yang masih kecil. Dan semua berjalan lancar saja."

Snape diam, tampak berpikir. Oke, dia memang mulai menyayangi Harry seperti anaknya sendiri, tapi untuk membawanya ke Hogwarts...

"Ayolah Severus. Staff yang lain juga sudah ingin sekali bertemu dengan Harry. kau tidak boleh menikmati kesenangan ini sendirian," kata Dumbledore.

"Kau menjebakku, Albus. Pada akhirnya dia juga akan tinggal di Hogwarts kan?"

Dumbledore tersenyum mendengar itu, "jadi?"

Harry pun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Snape, menunggu jawaban dari pria itu.

Akhirnya setelah entah berapa lama terdiam, Snape menghela nafas dan menjawab, "kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa menang darimu, Albus. Baiklah."

Kilau mata biru Dumbledore menari-nari mendengar keputusan Snape, "kalau begitu akan ku pastikan ada tambahan kamar di ruanganmu, Severus," Dumbledore berdiri dan menyibak jubahnya, "sampai ketemu, Harry."

"Ya, sir."

Api hijau berkobar di perapian rumah itu saat sosok Dumbledore menghilang. Severus berdiri dan menuju pintu ke arah lab pribadinya.

"Kita berangkat tiga hari lagi. Kemasi semua barangmu karena mulai sekarang—Hogwarts akan jadi rumahmu dan rumah ini hanya akan jadi tempat peristirahatan di musim panas saja."

Tak menunggu dua kali perintah, Harry segera melesat ke kamarnya untuk membereskan semua barangnya. Saat dia tinggal di rumah keluarga Dursley, Harry tak punya cukup barang untuk dimasukkan dalam koper, tapi sekarang... dia bingung harus mengepak berbagai macam baju dan jubah yang dibelikan Snape untuknya. Belum lagi buku-buku yang belum selesai dia baca. Jadilah Harry harus pandai-pandai menyortir apa saja yang akan dia bawa.

.

#

.

Sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Hogwarts, Snape dan Harry –yang sudah dijemput Dumbledore sebelumnya- menuju ke Kementrian Sihir untuk menegaskan kalau saat ini Harry Potter akan sepenuhnya berada dalam lindungan Severus Snape. Harry tak berhenti terkagum-kagum melihat keajaiban sihir yang terus membuatnya terpukau. Dia tak menyangka di bawah tanah kota London ada begini banyak populasi penyihir yang bahkan tak terdeteksi keberadaannya.

Tapi Harry masih belum terbiasa dengan keramaian, dia berjalan sedikit ketakutan di belakang Snape. Dan pria itu, seolah merasakan kecemasan Harry, menggandeng tangan anak laki-laki itu, membuat kegelisahan Harry menguap seketika. Kini dia bisa berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang mendadak berhenti begitu melihatnya.

"Sir... kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Harry pada Snape.

"Jangan dihiraukan!"

Harry mengangguk dan mengikuti Snape dan Dumbledore menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Di sana ada seorang penyihir wanita dewasa yang memakai jubah berwarna hijau cerah. Dumbledore bicara dengan wanita itu, Snape mengikutinya sementara Harry disuruh duduk di sofa. Harry memandang sekeliling ruangan itu, melihat potongan-potongan surat kabar yang gambarnya terus menerus bergerak.

Harry lalu tersenyum pada lukisan kecil yang berisi seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang melambai-lambai padanya.

"Harry, nak, kemarilah!"

Suara Dumbledore mengembalikan kesadaran Harry, anak itu pun turun dari sofa dan langsung menghampiri para orang dewasa.

"Mr Potter, kami sudah selesaikan apa yang harus diselesaikan," ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek, "kami butuh setetes saja darahmu untuk mengesahkan hak asuh Profesor Snape terhadapmu," dia menunjukkan selembar perkamen yang Harry tak tahu pasti isinya, tapi dibagian bawah ada bekas noda darah merah.

Harry memandang Snape dan Dumbledore bergantian. Keduanya mengangguk, maka Harry juga mengangguk.

Wanita tadi tersenyum pada Harry. Lalu dia berlutut hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan Harry, "ujurkan tanganmu, nak. Akan sedikit sakit tapi tidak apa-apa," dia memegang tangan Harry dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Dengan satu sentuhan, sebuah sayatan kecil muncul di ujung jari telunjuk Harry. Satu tetes darahnya jatuh tepat diatas noda darah di perkamen yang dibawa wanita itu. Harry melihat bagaimana dua tetes darah berbeda itu menyatu. Lalu perkamen itu mendadak menyala merah, lalu berubah menjadi serbuk yang berkilau keemasan. Serbuk itu seperti terpisah dua dan menyatu masing-masing dalam tubuh Snape juga Harry.

Saat itu Harry merasa seperti dibungkus oleh selimut yang sangat hangat, terasa nyaman, aman dan sangat menyenangkan. Dia kembali memandang pada Snape, dan kali ini dia benar-benar melihat pria itu tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali, bagus sekali," ujar Dumbledore riang, wajah tuanya tampak bahagia.

Wanita tadi berdiri lagi dan tersenyum pada Harry. Dia menyentuhkan tongkatnya lagi ke jari Harry, dan luka di sana menghilang.

"Terima kasih, Ma'am," kata Harry.

"Terima kasih kembali, Mr Potter. Ku doakan kau selalu bahagia."

"Pasti, Ma'am," kata Harry.

.

Selesai di ruangan itu, Harry dan Snape menunggu Dumbledore yang sedang menyapa Mentri Sihir di ruangan kerjanya, sebelum mereka semua memakai jaringan floo Kementrian untuk menuju langsung ke ruang kepala sekolah di Hogwarts. Mereka berdua duduk di dekat air mancur dan memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di Hogwarts, sir?"

"Seperti yang diputuskan oleh Albus," kata Snape, "ku ingatkan padamu, Harry, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari orang tua itu."

Harry tertawa.

"Satu hal lagi, Harry."

"Ya, sir?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'sir' lagi," Snape memandang Harry, "kita berdua, sudah terjalin ikatan darah, kau dan aku. Kita bukan lagi orang lain."

"Lalu... saya harus panggil anda apa?"

Snape terdiam sebentar, "kau bisa panggil namaku, Severus, atau Uncle Sev kalau kau mau. Dan tidak ada lagi bahasa sopan! Kecuali pada saat resmi. _Deal_?"

"_Deal_, s-... Uncle Sev."

Snape menepuk kepala Harry, "kita tidak sendirian lagi."

Harry tersenyum dan memeluk Snape, "ya... tidak sendiri lagi."

.

Begitu Dumbledore kembali dari ruangan Mentri, mereka bertiga segera menuju ke perapian yang berjajar di koridor utama gedung Kementrian itu.

"Nah Harry, aku yakin seluruh staff Hogwarts sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu," kata Dumbledore yang kilau mata birunya semenjak tadi tak berhenti bersinar-sinar cemerlang, "kita berangkat sekarang?"

Harry mengangguk, dia menggandeng tangan Snape.

Dumbledore menuju duluan ke dalam perapian, mengambil bubuk hijau dan menyerukan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Hogwarts' dengan lantang, sebelum api hijau menelan sosoknya.

Kemudian Snape dan Harry melangkah bersamaan ke dalam perapian itu, "pegang yang kuat, aku tidak mau kau tersesat."

Harry merapat pada Snape, mencengkram kuat jubah hitam pria itu. Saat Snape menyerukan tujuan yang sama dengan Dumbledore, Harry merasakan api hijau mengelilinginya. Tapi bukan rasa panas yang dia rasa, melainkan seperti digelitik dan detik berikutnya, dia berpusing dalam pusaran hijau.

Harry merasa seperti baru saja dilahirkan kembali. Dia merasa sangat bahagia, sampai terasa bersalah karena melimpahnya rasa itu dalam dirinya. Dia yakin setelah ini dia pun akan bahagia, dengan Snape yang sangat memperhatikannya. Harry sampai tak berani memohon supaya dia diberikan kebahagiaan lagi. Dia pasti akan kena karma buruk kalau mengharapkan kebahagiaan yang lebih besar lagi.

Snape pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Harry. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan mengasuh seorang anak. Apalagi anak dari 'mantan' musuh besarnya. Snape tersenyum tipis. 'Mantan', eh? Ya... kini Snape justru merasa berterima kasih pada James Potter karena telah mengirimkan anak yang luar biasa ini untuknya. Dan demi Lily... Snape bersumpah akan melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk membuat Harry bahagia.

Pusaran hijau itu berhenti. Snape dan Harry melangkah keluar dari perapian, mereka siap menyambut hari-hari yang pastinya akan menjadi sangat berbeda dari apa yang pernah mereka alami sebelumnya.

Dan mereka yakin mereka bisa.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The End**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

GYAAAAAHHHHH!!!! SEVITUS!!! TANPA DRAFT!! TANPA CORET-CORET!!! LEBIH DARI 6K?!!! **

Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bikin fic ini. Em.. moga-moga bisa diterima. Tadinya mau bikin Severitus, tapi... ga punya ide sama sekali, jadinya... cukup berpuas diri dulu dengan Sevitus or Adoption Fic ini.

Untuk set Spinner's End, sengaja milih versi movie. Abis... versi buku kaya'nya ga cocok untuk tempat tinggal anak umur tujuh tahun. Hehehehe :3

So... mind to review?


End file.
